


Do You Remember September? - One Shots

by YaminoTenshi202



Series: September [1]
Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaminoTenshi202/pseuds/YaminoTenshi202
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with:</p><p>Pewdiepie opened his eyes, laying on the bed in Cry’s guest bedroom. The sheets slid off of his body as he sat up, a plain white shirt covering his chest. He could hear the bubbling of oil as the smell of bacon filled the air. He smiled and got out of bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01 Sept

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own either of these YouTubers (I don't condone slavery, nope nope).

Pewdiepie opened his eyes, laying on the bed in Cry’s guest bedroom. The sheets slid off of his body as he sat up, a plain white shirt covering his chest. He could hear the bubbling of oil as the smell of bacon filled the air. He smiled and got out of bed.

Forgoing a shower - he took one last night - he slipped on some jeans and went into the kitchen, where Cry was laying the bacon onto a plate along side some pancakes.

Pewdie smiled at the other man. It wasn’t everyday that the American went around without his mask.

"What are you planning for today, Cry?"

After turning off the stove and setting the frying pan down, Cry turned and smiled at the other man and gently kissed his cheek. “Do you know what day it is, Pewds?”

The Swedish man thought for a moment. The date…

"September 21st…"

Pewdiepie smiled and returned the other’s kiss with one of his own, pressing his lips against the other’s.

* * *

It had been last year, the first time that the two gamers had met.

Pewdiepie was standing with all of his luggage, looking around for the familiar ‘poker face’ mask that Cry said he would be wearing.

"Looking for me, Pewds?" The Swedish man smiled and turned, meeting his American friend.

"How’s it going, Cry?"

"Not too bad, actually." His face couldn’t be seen, but Pewdie could tell the other was smiling.

"Let’s go. I have food at my place. We can play ‘Sonic’ or ‘Mario’."

"I love ‘Mario’."

The car ride was none too eventful, except for a song that began to play on the radio. ‘September,’ it was called.

"It’s funny that the day they’re mentioning is today, Cry."

"September 21st… I guess it is." How Cry was able to drive with the mask on was something Pewdie would never understand.

Arriving at Cry’s place of residence, Pewdie took it in, looking around the sitting room/ entrance.

"A nice place you got here, Cry." The American exhaled sharply.

"Sure. It gets a bit lonely though."

Pewdie set his duffel bag down by the love seat sofa. He spotted something one the small table beside it. It was a photo frame turned over. Pewdie gently picked it up and turned it so that he could see-

Himself.

"So, do you want something to eat, Pewds?"

"Cry. You have a picture of me here."

The American turned to him and everything about how he stood said Cry was vulnerable and frightened and probably deadly.

"I… I thought I put that away."

It was the photo of the Swedish man that was on the Wikitubia page, a picture of Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg standing with a hat on his head and the same duffel bag that he had with him right now.

"Why would you put it away? Do you have other YouTubers’ pictures around?"

Cry was silent for a moment before responding.

"I don’t care about any other YouTubers, not the ones that I don’t know in real life or hang out with as often." Cry stepped forward and removed his mask.

Pewdie’s eyes widened. “Cry..?”

"I love you, Felix."

The Swedish man blinked before smiling.

"I love you, too, Cry."

The American smiled before pressing forward hesitantly, pausing his motion before kissing the man’s cheek.

Heat radiated strongly from the both of them, both thinking that they could blame it on the Florida weather.

Pewdiepie pulled the man closer, kissing his cheek as well.

"Well, if we want this to work, we have to get something straightened out first," he insisted, smiling at the other’s expression of confusion.

"What?"

"Can you tell me your name?"

Cry smiled at that and leaned in, kissing Pewdie’s cheek again, trailing the small gestures all the way to his ear. He whispered it quietly, as though unsure if someone else could here.

"Okay… Another question from me." Cry smirked down at the other.

"How about we go take a roll in the hay to celebrate this… more-than-bromance we just started?"

Pewdiepie laughed and then followed the other, happiness filling his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: September by Earth, Wind, and Fire


	2. Oh My Love...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pewdie breaks to hearts at once. Can he salvage anything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’ve seen my PewdieCry playlist, you’ll see some songs from the band Manà on there. They sing in Spanish (Los amo tanto~).
> 
> Digressing, I have one song on there that is so angsty and beautiful ::feels overload:: Here’s a songfic for you all. For convenience, I shall translate the song.
> 
> Song: Labios Compartidos (Shared Lips)
> 
> Note: I love Marzia. I hope this never happens in real life to her…

_Oh my love…_

Pewdie stared up at the ceiling, his back against the soft cushions of the sofa in his apartment. Marzia was in Italy, gone for good.

He didn’t mean to break up with her, or rather have her break up with him, but he hadn’t paid enough attention to her and it had hurt her very much.

Why he was on the sofa…

  
_If I’m below the swaying of your legs_   
_If I’m drowning in the swaying of hips_   
_Oh, this is Heaven, my Heaven_   


Cry was in the guest room, the room just past Pewdie’s own. They had gotten in a fight over Marzia…

_Fugitive love_

The two men had been going around Marzia’s back to have a relationship.

_“Cry… Marzia broke up with me.”_

_“So do you want to break up with me now?” The Swedish man blinked a few times. Why would he break up with Cry? He voiced this._

_“You hurt her, Pewds… I’m not going to let you hurt me.”_

Pewdie covered his face. He had fucked up…

  
_You take me, leave me, wring me, and throw me aside_   
_You go to other skies and return just like hummingbirds_   
_You have me like a dog at your feet_   


Cry was curling around one of the pillows on the bed, a rock in his stomach.

  
_Once again my foolish mouth_   
_Return to fall on your skin_   
_Return to me your mouth and provoke_   
_I come again to fall on your breasts, on your pair of feet_   


He knew that Marzia had been dating Pewds, but he went along with his feelings, not paying mind to how the girl might feel later. He was grateful that she didn’t find out about their relationship, but the Swedish man had been going out of his way to spend less time with her and more time with the American.

  
_Shared lips_   
_Divided lips, my love_   
_I can no longer share your lips_   
_That I share the deception_   
_That I share every day and the pain_   


He had not wanted to hurt her…

  
_I can no longer share your lips_   
_Oh, love_   
_Oh, this shared love_   


He didn’t want to be hurt…

_Mutated love_

  
_Friends with the right, without rights to have you always_   
_And I have to wait patiently_   
_The piece that I have that comes from you_   


Pewdiepie stood up and began the seemingly long walk to Cry’s sleeping room, sounds muted around him as his only point of focus was the room at the end of the hall.

  
_Lightning shots of alcohol_   
_The lonely voices cry out in the sun_   
_My mouth in tortured flames_   
_You disrobe yourself, angel_   
_And then you leave_   


Cry wished that he had some Heineken or some other form of alcohol right now, not wanting to remember the first night…

_“Oh, God!” Cry moaned, Pewdie pulling out and thrusting back into his body. The younger man held himself still, gauging Cry’s reaction. Cry sighed._

_“Pewds… I’m not made of porcelain. Fuck. Me.” It broke all restraint that the other man had, making the bed begin to squeak under their movements. Thank goodness Marzia hadn’t come to Florida with the Swede._

“Goddamn you…”

  
_Once again my foolish mouth_   
_Return to fall on your honey skin_   
_Return to me your mouth and provoke_   
_I come again to fall on your breasts, on your pair of feet_   


Pewdie opened the door to Cry’s room, seeing the American curled up on the bed. As Cry sat up and was about to tell him off - from the tension lines and the fire in the American’s eyes-, Pewdie pressed his lips to the other’s, grabbing at him in a desperate attempt to keep him close.

  
_Shared lips_   
_Divided lips, my love_   
_I can no longer share your lips_   
_That I share the deception_   
_That I share every day and the pain_   


Cry cried out as Pewdie’s lips wrapped around his cock, the two feeling as though electricity was running in their veins, their hearts pumping quickly to keep them conscious through the pleasure they were feeling.

It was raining outside.

Pewdiepie swallowed all that he was given, disregarding its bitter taste, and left enough in his mouth to slick himself up.

Cry stared up into fierce blue eyes and wrapped his arms around Pewdie’s shoulders, his mouth falling open as his entrance was breached.

  
_May lightning strike me_   
_Oblivion engulf me, my love_   
_But I’m no longer able to share your lips_   
_To share your kiss_   
_Shared lips_   


The hair-pulling, desperate gasps for air, the kisses, the scratches and marks; it was like a cascade of emotions and feelings, the thrusting of their hips in an animalistic synchronization. One that only they would ever be familiar with.

Cry would be the only one to know how Pewdie’s lips felt against his as he came.

  
_I love you with all of my faith, without measure_   
_I love you even if you’re shared_   
_Your lips are the ones in control_   


The next morning, Cry woke up curled against Pewdiepie’s chest, the Swedish man already awake and looking at the other.

“Good morning…”

“Good morning, Cry.” A hand cradled his cheek and Pewdie let his eyes fall shut as lips pressed against his, making him melt a bit under the gesture.

“Pewds… Don’t leave me.”

“I won’t.”

Cry stood to go to the bathroom to shower, leaving Pewdie to press two fingers to his lips, the warmth remaining.

  
_I love you with all of my faith, without measure_   
_I love you even if you’re shared_   
_Your lips are the one in control_   
_And you are the one in control…_   



	3. Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw that one of the theme days for the official PewDieCry week (21-28/September 2012) was Happy Ever After.
> 
> I give you the opposite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never played Cry of Fear.

Pewdiepie sat against the wall of the Farsa train, riding it back to Gothenburg. He had blood on his shirt, and it was snowing outside, giving him every reason to button up his coat.

* * *

_Cry pushed the bangs out of the other’s face, smiling at his bro._

_"Hey, friend. Are you okay?"_

_Pewdie growled at the American. “Why did you do something so stupid, Cry?”_

_Cry stayed silent._

_"The zombies could have gotten you. They were about to get me! Just…" The Swedish man shook._

_The zombies’ hands had been on him. If not for the heavier armor he had managed to find, he would have already become one of them by now. He would’ve died._

_All because Cry ran off without him._

_"Just go away, Cry."_

_"Pewds."_

_"GO AWAY!"_

* * *

Felix didn’t step off of the train, now the only survivor of the zombie disaster that took place here in Sweden. He didn’t argue or struggle as paramedics helped him onto a stretcher, strapping him down to examine him.

He was in shock.

He held onto the mask.

* * *

_Pewdie grabbed the phone out of the box, pressing the button for operator._

_“Hello?”_

_“Hallo? Please… I need help. I’m in-”_

_“We’re tracing the call. Don’t worry. Someone already called us from your location. Are you Herr Kjellberg?”_

_Pewdiepie paused. Cry had already called for help? That’s why he left the Swedish man alone for those few precious moments. He had found them a way to escape._

_“Herr Kjellberg?”_

_“Yes?”_

_“There is a train, number 9, that is still operational. Your companion should have told you by now.”_

_He felt his heart beat wildly in his chest._

* * *

He was glad that his mother came to see him in the hospital, Marzia pressing kisses to his cheeks.

“I’ll go talk to the doctors really quickly, all right?” Mrs. Kjellberg said, kissing his forehead and casting a long look of questioning to him before leaving the room.

“What happened, Felix?” Marzia whispered, tears in her eyes.

“… Cry saved me… and… I left him to die…”

* * *

_“Cry, take my hand!” Pewdie reached out, holding onto the doorframe of the train car, staying inside as the train began to pick up speed, Cry slowly falling behind._

_“Pewds!” Cry jumped and caught Pewdie’s hand, gripping tightly. As the Swedish man began to pull him inside, one of the quicker zombies caught his ankle._

_“Cry!” Pewdie pulled him in more, but was still as the other gamer’s face was revealed by the mask falling down to the ground, falling to rest under one of the train seats._

_“… Pewdiepie… Felix…”_

_“Cry..?”_

_Pewdie read his friend’s lips, and he found himself unable to speak as Cry pushed him away and let the zombie pull him to the ground, out of the train and on ground where its kind could devour him._

_The Swedish man felt a sense of bereavement and took his time to grab the mask that had fallen from his friend’s face, sitting on the train seat until it reached Gothenburg._

* * *

“-zombie territory being bombed today-”

* * *

Pewdie stared at the mask.

“I left him to die…”

 _“I love you,”_  was what Cry’s lips had said.

‘And I didn’t get to tell him…’

He fell back onto the downy, alcohol-smelling pillows of the hospital room.

He listened to the sound of the EKG, his heart beating normally.

Then he heard it stop.

And he heard no more.

Only the repeating _‘I love you.’_


End file.
